


Brick by Brick.

by millygal



Series: The Marriage of the Geeks [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Geek Love, Legos, M/M, Schmoop, Silly, geek appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Finally, the honeymoon to end all honeymoons.





	Brick by Brick.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



> Warning: SCHMOOP - Cavity warning.  
> A/N: Thank you to miss jj1564 as always, who is the bestest most understanding beta. I have played so fast and loose with what could be considered attractions at the Billund Legoland but I wanted it tailored to Jared and Jensen :) Also, Jared's reaction to Jensen's hobbies is based off of a conversation Steve and I once had <3 Actually a LOT of this is based off mine and the hubster's relationship! Written as a sequel to my spn_j2_xmas piece Another Brick in the Wall and Yellow Brick Road.

They’re finally on their honeymoon, and not in England as originally planned but in the birthplace of Lego itself.

Billund.

Jared has already promised Jensen they will eventually one day visit the Brit version, but for now Jen’s happy to soak in the history of the place.

“Jeez, Jen. Watch where you’re pointin’ that thing.”

Jared hunches his shoulders and ducks, just about missing getting himself an impromptu haircut, as Jensen swings a life-sized Lego replica of Long-Claw in a huge arch.

“Schwoop Schwoop!”

The desired effect of battle hardened warrior is slightly dulled by the neon poncho adorning Jensen’s shoulders, complete with original Lego Dude stitched onto the front of it, that - and the sword is made completely out of little plastic bricks, but Jared’s choosing not to mention that.

Jared nearly falls over laughing as Jensen narrows his eyes and adopts an ‘attack’ pose.

“It’s not a Lightsaber, honey. Not sure if swords actually make noises.”

“If they did, this one would sound like someone’s head being chopped off.”

“Nice! And extremely violent considerin’ where we actually are.”

Jensen drops the tough-as-nails pose before caving in and laughing. Suddenly his eyes light up as he realises he’s missed a vital stop on the Legoland tour. “Remind me to pick up a Lightsaber, Jay. I hope they’ve got the _purple_ ones!”

Jensen’s joy is ridiculously adorable and totally addictive.

There’s an ever so tiny part of Jared’s brain that’s calculating how many lengths of two by four he’ll need for the construction of a shiny new set of shelves, shelves which Jensen’s clearly going to need to house all of his honeymoon purchases. The rest of it is thoroughly enjoying basking in Jensen’s utter joy and the huge smile plastered on his gorgeous face. “So, Long-Claw and a Lightsaber, we already have a Serenity back at the hotel and don’t think I didn’t see that big ol’ pile of Avengers playsets. Anything else?”

Jensen slings his sword over his shoulder and grins. “You spotted them, huh? Well, I kinda want a giant shark, but I don’t have a single clue where we’d put it.”

“Next to the lake, doh.”

Jensen steps forward, leans his head against Jared’s shoulder and nuzzles as close as he can. “Knew I loved you for a reason.”

Jared suddenly comes over all serious; eyes narrowing and a frown slipping onto his usually curved up lips.

Using a little more force than necessary, Jared grips Jensen’s neck and guides him backwards so he can look him straight in the eyes. “Jen, long as I live I’ll never find another guy who gets such enjoyment out of the things you do. It’s a shame the universe isn’t filled with more people like you. So, as we’re _official_ now I thought I’d take this opportunity to say something and hope you never need me to repeat it, ‘kay?”

Jensen tilts his head and studies his husband, not sure where the tone or the look have come from but curious to know, nonetheless. “‘kay. Go on.”

Jared nods once and leans down slightly so their faces are completely level. “I don’t love you _in-spite_ of your hobbies and happiness at all things geeky, I love you **because** of them. Got it?”

Since the day they said _I do_ Jensen’s been holding onto a chest full of emotions he wasn’t entirely sure he should allow Jared to see. Not because his husband would ridicule or belittle them, but because, even now, Jensen still likes to play some things close to the vest.

With Jared’s final words a well of happy tears spill over onto Jensen’s cheeks and he finds himself hiding in the crook of his husband’s neck. “Now look what you did, bastard.”

Jared chuckles deeply, knowing the rumble will vibrate against Jensen’s ear, before scratching his nails lightly against the itchy material covering his husband’s shoulders. “But Jen, you cry _so_ pretty.”

“Fuck off.”

*****************

Jensen is in heaven.

Nerdy geeky child-like heaven.

He’s lying on top of the covers of the comfiest bed he and Jared have ever shared, surrounded by a plethora of colours all too bright to look at without shades on, staring up at what can only be described as the most impressive skull and crossbones motif he’s ever seen. “I didn’t think they did these rooms for adults.”

Jared continues lacing his boots and huffs out a loud laugh tinged with something akin to disappointment which brings Jensen’s head up to stare at his partner.

“They don’t.”

“Oh.”

“Hate to break it to you big guy but I had to suffer through the most irritatingly condescending teenager booking us in. Smug fuckwit. Where’s it written you have to be under a certain age to enjoy all things pirate shaped?!”

Jared’s ire makes Jensen want to wrap him in the biggest bear hug. “You realise this isn’t normal, right, Jay?”

“Normal is relative, Jen. Fuck ‘em if they can’t take a joke, right?”

Jensen rolls over onto his side and rests his chin in his open palm. “The crap you go through for me, hey baby? I must have hit the jackpot the day I met you.”

Standing tall and proud, laces still half undone and jeans not quite buttoned up, Jared puffs out his chest whistles low. “I am your _hero_.”

Jensen buries his face in the covers and snorts before looking up at his husband, who is still affecting the look of a not quite put together saviour. “You’re somethin’, Jay, you’re definitely somethin’. Love you.”

“Love you too, now get ya butt in gear. We’ve got a show to go see.”

Jensen hops off the bed and bounces on the spot in front of Jared. “Show?! TellMeTellMeTellMe?!?”

“No.”

“Meany.”

“I didn’t spend two weeks sittin’ on this particular piece of info just to spill it now, so, **no**.”

Jensen shakes his head and shoves his feet in his boots before grabbing hold of Jared’s collar. “What ya waitin’ for then, come on!”

The sound of Jared’s laughter echoes around the room as they shut the door to their Pirate Suite.

**************

“Oh my GOD! Seriously?! I can’t believe you did this!”

Jared watches his husband hang on the very edge of his seat as he waits to be called onto the stage.

There’s nothing quite like watching a geek in their natural environment for happy-making feels. “So, what you going to make?”

“I can have anything, really?!”

Jared’s face breaks into a smile so wide you can see molars. “Yes, idiot, anything. Go, they’re waitin’ for you.”

The guy crooking a finger at Jensen and smiling almost gets blown off his feet as the Texan comes barrelling onto the stage.

Righting himself and smirking, the head technician for the park makes an over the top gesture towards the inhuman amount of Lego bricks all boxed and ready to go. “Mister Ackles-Padalecki, as you’re in the home of Lego, where the little brick with so many possibilities started it’s life, what would you like us to make for you?”

There’s a not so small part of Jensen that’s seriously considering asking for a life sized ‘67 Impala, he’s just not sure they’ll be able to ship her home. “Well… “

Jared knows Jensen far too well because wafting over his shoulder Jen hears. “We’ll figure it out, just don’t completely buy them out of black bricks, and I draw the line at a working engine.”

**********

Jared steps out onto his and Jensen’s deck, attention drawn by the loudest singing he’s ever heard.

Spotting his husband crouched next to the water line, Jared’s not entirely sure what’s happening until he realizes Jensen’s applying a thick layer of clear varnish to the huge Lego shark they shipped back from Billund.

“Oh the shark **babe** , he has such _teeth_ , dear, and it shows them, pearly **white**.”

Sighing happily and smiling, crossing his arms over his chest, Jared taps his foot in time to Jensen’s voice until he reaches the crescendo of the finale.

“Now that Macky's _back_ innnnn towwwwwn. Look out, old Macky's **back**.”

As Jensen’s arms swing wide and he practically hollers into the final lines, varnish brush still clasped tightly in his hands, he’s startled by Jared who begins clapping so hard he almost hurts himself.

“No one quite like you, is there, Jen?”

“Can’t get freak without unique, Jay.”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
